More than Words
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: She had saved his life and all he could do was offer a small 'thank you' before she left. However, Mac told himself that the evening would end with something more than a few mere words. SMACKED One-Shot. Based on eppy 1.16 'Hush'


**Title: More Than Words**

**Summary:** She had saved his life and all he could do was offer a small 'thank you' before she left. However, Mac told himself that the evening would end with something more than a few mere words. SMACKED One-Shot. Based on eppy 1.16 'Hush'

**Disclaimer: **If you don't know by now you need to read my other stories! Lol

**A/N: **Okay so in light of the devastating news this week wasn't in the mood for an entire smackless eppy and decided to indulge the muse by watching a fave eppy from one of our fave seasons – season 1. And since we all know that PV is evil we picked an eppy not written by her. :D So hope that's okay and hope we'll be back to normal next week but hope you all like this just as much. Thank you all in advance.

_Note: Words in italics surrounded by __double__ quotes taken from the eppy_

* * *

The case had been strained right from the start; a bizarre death, unfriendly surroundings and less than cooperative witnesses. Each time he had gone back to the shipping yard, Mac's anxiety had instantly risen. Despite the fact that it was one of their own, he knew that he and Stella weren't wanted. That part of the case didn't bother him since they had encountered many hostile witnesses in the past and would do so in the future. What bothered him more was the attention his partner was getting and the feelings that he was now forced to acknowledge inside.

But Stella's determined attitude had more than impressed him right from the start.

_"Looking for Mac Taylor…Kevin Hannigan, facilities foreman and I'm not happy you shut down my terminal…"_

The man was mean, angry and not really bothered by the fact that they were literally scraping away the remains of one of their own; course at that time they didn't know he was their killer. This was business and even the shortest of stoppage meant a drop in cash flow. But even he had tensed when the large man approached with the angry scowl. However, once again not taking a back seat to even the fiercest of opponents, Stella had held her ground and shot a determined line right back.

_"We are here investigating a fatality Mr. Hannigan we'd appreciate your cooperation."_

Each day that had passed since their showdown in his office over the high powered weapon that shot 'officer blue' his admiration had blossomed for his attractive partner. But something about the way she demanded the man's attention and forced him immediately snap to right afterward, forced Mac's admiration to an even higher level. She loved a challenge, that he could tell; probably one of the reasons she had done so well in a role like this. She never backed down, took no for an answer and wasn't about to take a second place when mere words were involved.

The atmosphere was highly testosterone charged and he wasn't blind to the looks or whispers his partner was garnering from every man standing around. Sure they were anxious to get back to work because of the large amount of money involved, but a few minutes to catch a glimpse of a beautiful woman in person was also a treat they rarely got and so were eager to take advantage of it.

_"Office is this way," they were told._

"What?" Stella asks with a slight frown.

"Not sure yet," Mac huffs, but notices that she still looks at him oddly.

"Not about the case. What aren't you telling me Mac?"

_I don't like the men staring at you like you are just a piece of meat,' _his mind offers. In the yard, office, anywhere, he was very aware of the feeling he was getting by the other men staring at her.

"Let's go," Mac gestures, prompting both of them to head toward the office.

There was no way he was going to admit to her, especially this early in their working relationship just what he was feeling inside. _Jealousy? _Not possible, the rash part of his brain tries to reason. _Jealousy, _the emotional part of his brain confesses. _She's my partner, I am not jealous. _Yes you are, both sides of his brain chime at once. You care for her. More than a friend. He had no mental comeback, that was the truth, why deny it inside?

Stella's eyes watch Mac as they enter the stuffy construction trailer. There was something he wasn't telling her; something that he was keeping and it was about her, of that she was sure. But what? Their last case about the dead bride didn't bring them to verbal blows so there should be no tension to draw upon. What was he hiding from her? Was it this atmosphere?

_Maybe he's jealous,_ part of her brain suggests. Much like her partner, she too was very aware of all the male eyes watching her intently the moment she set foot in the shipping yard. As an adult she was very aware of the looks that she had been blessed with so wasn't blind to the even unspoken attention that she would attract. But Mac's stiff posture, curt words, tightly closed fists and angry scowls at the men looking at her told her another story – her very private and emotionally stunted partner was jealous of the attention she was getting. Instead of being unsettled by that she found herself smiling despite the situation.

_You are only happy because you are attracted to him, _her mind goads. That was something she wasn't going to deny, even inside; she was attracted to him and as more than a friend. But thankfully she was able to push that aside for now and deal with the case. If Mac was going to be all business then so was she.

Once they got their information, got the tracking sheet for the container and found the other half of Patty Dolan the case really started; it was then to find a motive, figure out the exact cause of death, see if there were any witnesses and then of course to find their killer.

"Hey," Stella interrupts Mac in his office, a brief side detour before heading to see Sheldon who said he had finally put _"spatula man" _back together.

"Hey," Mac answers slowly as he looks up from his computer. "Trying to find the owner of that container contents. What's up?"

"Today in the yard, just felt like you wanted to say something more," Stella gently urges.

"Just was wondering if you felt uncomfortable down there?"

"Nothing I couldn't handle," she answers in haste; never wanting to appear weak or unnerved in a man's world; especially the environment their present case was forcing them to dwell in. "How about you?" She asks with a flippant smile.

"I was a bit uncomfortable," Mac admits with a slight frown before he looks up and gives her a small tight lipped smile. "On your way to see Sheldon?"

"He's put _"spatula man" _back together."

"Kinda like humpty dumpty," Mac smirks. "Let me know once you have an ID, I'll take Flack with me."

"Mac I don't mind. I can handle myself around those guys."

"Trust me I know you can," he answers hoping he sounds convincing. Part of him knows that she is very capable of taking care of herself but the other half does worry if things really got tense if she'd be able to keep up in the game. He would of course never fault her for wanting to check out and let him handle it alone with Flack.

"Alright then I'll go and get you an ID."

"Right."

He watches her leave, wishing he could really just express to her that his concern is a bit more than professional worry. But he wasn't sure how she would reciprocate and so holds back, hoping that a moment will present itself and he'll be able to tell her. _Tell her what? _His brain asks.

"Nothing," Mac mumbles to himself just as his phone rings. With his ID in hand it was back to the yard to see who could tell them about their victim, Patty Dolan. After getting nowhere with Flack on their questionings he heads back to the lab with three knives to examine. But just as he finishes his initial examination he gets a call and is pulled away from his task. When he returns, Stella is already working on them.

_"I just finished processing those knives, can't turn my back for a second," he tries to toss out a small joke, a soft smile forming as he approaches and stands beside her. _

_"I just picked up where you left off."_

Her tone was all business like, forcing Mac to put on his game face to mirror her expressions. If she wasn't amused at his lame attempt at making even the smallest joke then what would be the point of him telling her how he was really feeling? _It would ruin our growing friendship and comfortable working relationship._

And so as she starts into her explanation, he pushes into the back of his mind his waiting for the right moment to tell her that he had feelings for her, something more than friendship was growing.

So it was back to business, her to look for the eggs that belonged to the insect that hitched a ride on their vic and him to go back to the ship yard to ask some more tough questions. However, when he returns from his fruitless venture, Stella comes into his office with some interesting news. Once again he told himself to just play it cool if that's how she was going to be. Her mood however, had lifted slightly and half way into her telling him all about the bug she even tossed a joke, forcing her face to light up for even a few brief seconds and his heart to warm a few seconds longer.

_"Sounds like a sunshine bug," he mentions._

_"It is, you can tell by the sunglasses and little shorts."_

He had basked in the small moment of humor before it was back to business. It was as if she was trying so hard to prove to him that she was just as tough as he was and could just as easily function in an overly male dominated industry the same as hime. But the telltale evidence of her strength came toward the end of the case when they were walking through the container maze with the yard manager.

It had only happened in mere seconds. He was on the outside, facing her when they came to stop just inside one of the shipping roadways. Then outof nowhere it came barelling toward them. Stella had wasted no time in taking action to save his life. She didn't use words; she used actions and actions always speak louder than words.

_"Mac!" _She had yelled in a panic before she grabbed both lapels of his jacket and jerked his body to safety, between the sturdy confines of the container maze. She had held onto him until the container passed, locking eyes for a few split second, not wanting to let go; never wanting to take the chance to lose him.

A heavy container had come barreling toward them driven by their main suspect, Kevin Hannigan. However, unable to verbalize his thanks at that moment, as soon as the machine had come to a stop and Hannigan was on the move so was Mac, leaving Stella with the yard manager and racing after the man that had tried to kill him.

_"Hey you…on the ground," _Stella had demanded the yard manager, realizing that he had walked them to the very position where Hannigan could take out Mac. She waited with a racing heart for what seemed like a small eternity until Mac came dragging a cuffed and cursing Hannigan back in his grasp.

"It's over Hannigan," Mac huffs as he looks at Stella with a small nod.

His confession left them both with ill feelings inside as Hannigan showed no remorse for killing Penniman and crushing Dolan to death although still alive. While Stella felt her skin crawl one last time as Hannigan's eyes lingered on her before he was taken away it was enough of a jealous feeling inside Mac that prompted him to offer a small confession of thanks.

_"You know you really made me jump today, glad you were paying attention."_

Was that lame, he asks himself, his heart rate elevated as he waits for her response.

_"Didn't want ya to end up like Patty Dolan."_

_"Anyway thanks."_

But then she moves in closer, her hand on his shoulder, her soft words prompting another smile to automatically form.

_"That's what partners do."_

But then she pauses, her eyes begging his for more than a few mere strained words after his _"thanks." _

"So you want to get something to eat?" She asks softly, her heart rate now just as elevated as his as her eyes lock with the warm sapphires offering a silent cry for help.

"I uh…I can't," Mac answers, having already told Mike that he would get his job back and had to go to the yard to help with his reinstatement papers.

"Okay. Well goodnight then," Stella replies with a downcast expression that she quickly shelves and replaces with a tight lipped smile; one she knows is fake but hopes that he can't see through.

"I just have to help Mike with…"

"It's okay Mac, its late anyways," she quickly interrupts, not wanting to guilt him into anything he might not want to do.

"Stella…"

"Goodnight Mac," she smiles as her fingers, which were still on his shoulder, give it one more squeeze before she turns and hurries out of the interrogation room.

Mac can only watch her leave, cursing himself for turning down such an amicable offer. _Stupid! _His brain chides. _It was just dinner. _

"Just dinner," Mac mumbles to himself as he heads out of the interrogation room and hurries toward his office. His mind tries to reason them just having dinner; telling himself that even Aiden and Danny were just having dinner and it was no big deal, it wasn't going to put a damper on their friendship, in fact it would probably enhance it. But she had saved his life today, the least he could do was repay her kindness. I have to make this right.

He heads to the shipping yard, finishes up with Mike and then pulls out his cell phone. But before he can connect with Stella's number he hangs up and takes a deep breath.

_Chicken! _His brain scolds. _What are you afraid of? _

"I owe her more than just a few mere words."

So with a determined mind, Mac gets into the truck and heads for a restaurant that he hopes will have the take out menu items that Stella likes best. Having only worked with her a few years so far, he's pretty sure that he knows what kind of take out Chinese she favors. On the drive over he ponders their working partnership. He has known her longer but has only worked closely with her for a short time. However, in that short time, he has realized things; feelings that have started to develop that are more than platonic, feelings that cannot be ignored.

_I can't tell her I care, _Mac sighs inwardly. _You can tell her you were jealous today, _his mind reasons. _That shows you care, _Mac tries to argue with himself. _You do. _

And that was the plain truth, he did care. Why not tell her so? One of the things he regretted the most since Claire's passing was the fact that they would forgo certain emotional formalities, always thinking they'd have tomorrow to make it up to the other. But one day tomorrow never came and those heartfelt and emotional sentiments were forever lost.

_You care, _his mind reasons. It's the truth; simple and honest.

Mac reaches the restaurant and looks at his watch and frowns. It was late and she had probably eaten. _Maybe this is a bad idea._

"Sir can I take your order?" The cashier asks with a slight Asian accent, instantly breaking his thoughts.

Mac's mind hesitates for but a moment, thinking that it would be a foolish notion that she hadn't eaten yet and he would be wasting his time. Thankfully his heart was able to take hold of his reasoning for a few blissful seconds, push aside the doubt and spout out an order of things that would be ready in about twenty minutes.

During that time Mac slowly paces the front of the small Chinese resturant, his mind wondering what Stella will say when he just shows up with dinner and another small offering of thanks. _Will she even care? _

Stella, meanwhile finally arrives home, having had to stop at the store for a few things to make for dinner and get for the week. Her mind was still racing at the thought that Mac could have died today in front of her eyes and she wouldn't have ever had the chance to tell him that she that she had growing feelings for him. But he offered only a mere sentiment of thanks, signaling to her that it just part of her duty and not because she was terrified of losing him in any way.

"Get a grip Stella, Mac is your partner; nothing more," she tries to convince herself as she dumps the groceries on the counter and heads into her bedroom to get changed. But just as she puts on her comfy clothes, a soft knock is heard at her front door and she hurries to open it.

"Mac?" She asks in happy surprise, a smile rapidly growing upon her face. "Everything okay?"

"I come with an offering of thanks," he admits.

"Oh that wasn't nec…" she starts and then stops, instantly noticing the small look of defeat slowly sliding across his handsome face. "You know I haven't eaten yet."

"Do you like Spicy Orange Chicken?"

"You know the way to my heart," she smirks as she holds the door open, allows him to enter and then heads for the kitchen to make room for the yummy smelling food.

Mac places the food on the counter and then turns to leave, taking his coat off in the process but bumping into Stella before he can clear the space.

"Sorry," he apologizes softly.

"For what?" She asks in haste.

"For not really saying thank you earlier," he confesses with a weary sigh as he looks at her with a small frown. "Sometimes I think we get so caught up in what to say professionally, it keeps us from expressing ourselves personally. You saved my life today Stella. Thank you."

Then much to his surprise and delight, she leans in closer, her perfect body within inches of his grasp, his fingers wanting so badly just to reach out and hold her close. Her lips land near his, planting a warm kiss on his rapidly flushing cheek before making their way to his ear.

"I care too much to ever let harm come to you," she confesses and then pulls back with a heart about to explode and a look of uncertainty glazing her fiery emerald orbs.

_What? She cares? _Mac's mind races to find the appropriate comeback to such a beautiful confession. Sadly all he can add is, "me too," and then frown. "Sorry, I'm uh…not good with expressing myself," he admits as he turns to leave, almost too embarrassed to stay and eat the meal he bought.

"Mac," Stella gently grabs his hand, forcing him to turn to her with a weak expression. "I guess now we're even."

Mac turns to her with arched brows, his expression changing to one of wonder. "In what way?"

"I didn't want to eat alone tonight," she confesses warmly, forcing his face to completely morph into an expression of happiness.

"Me too," he smirks.

"Yeah maybe we gotta work on a few things," Stella teases as her fingers start to gently tug at the knot in his striped tie. "Time to make you a bit more comfortable."

Mac looks at her with an amused expression, a feeling of contentment starting to cover him, completely erasing the inner doubt and tension he had arrived with. He quickly sheds his coat and suit jacket, tie stuffed into his coat pocket before he heads into kitchen. But just before she could hand him a plate, his hands gently grip her forearm, stopping her movement and prompting her to look at him in wonder.

"You asked what I wanted to tell you today in the yard."

"Mac…"

"I guess I uh…well was a bit jealous of all the men staring at you."

"Maybe they were staring at you," she counters and his face relaxes once more.

"Hardly," he continues as his lips offer a nervous chuckle, her fingers still touching his arm, warming that spot; their bodies only inches apart. "Just gave me an uneasy feeling that I couldn't express."

"Thank you," she offers meekly, her grip on him tightening, her smile growing. _Jealous! He was jealous, _her mind shouts in triumph. _That means he cares more than a friend! This is the start of something new!_

Not wanting his confession to open up to uncomfortable silence, Stella leans in once more. However, this time, Mac turns his head, not expecting another peck on the cheek and causing their lips to brush. Electrical heat instantly sears both of them to the core, forcing them to linger together, lips almost together.

"I care too," Mac whispers, his eyes holding hers captive a few seconds longer. She continues to gaze, her mind digesting all the things his words weren't offering; the actions, the touching, the signals he was sending without even knowing it. Finally a warm smile parts his lips and he pulls back slightly, hearing a small grumble in her stomach and then delighting in the warm bout of musical laughter her lips were producing.

She didn't need to confess more, he had told her how he felt. He was jealous, that meant he cared, but more than a friend and it was now something new that they were both going to build on. He had determined in that very moment that with Stella he wouldn't make the same mistake he did sometimes with Claire, he would try to express himself, tell her how he felt in that moment and just hope she felt the same in return. He didn't have much in the way of emotional fortitude to offer her but her actions told her that he was on the right track and to keep going; she was with him all the way.

No more words were needed as they both gave each other a nod and then headed back to the food, filling up a plate and then heading to her table to sit down, enjoy their meal and talk about the case that was a new turning point for both of them.

After the meal was over and their after dinner coffee's were nearly done, Mac's hand reaches out and gently grasps hers as she tells him a story about a narc case she worked at the same yard, years earlier. She feels her heart race faster once more the longer their skin is connected as one, a small foregleam of things to come. The heat continues to grow between them, buts she never pulls back, only offers a smile of endearing encouragement that told him to keep his hand right where it was. After her story Stella leans in once more, her lips by Mac's ear, pressing against it and forcing his body to tingle down to his toes.

"I guess I should…" Mac starts.

"Stay awhile longer," Stella finishes.

It wasn't a request, it was a statement.

And it wasn't something he was about to turn away in haste. And while he knew tonight wasn't going to end in the ultimate expression of affection, it would end with something better, neither of them would ever be alone again. It was more than words, it was a sentiment that offered an insight into their future together. It would be hard work, but worth it in the end.

**THE END!

* * *

**

**A/N**: Okay so am a bit rusty with these actual SMACKED eppies from the past but hope you SMACKIES all liked this one and thanks again. Please leave a review before you go and stay tuned for more.

**PS:** For those reading I just updated 'NY Stories' hope you like it and thanks!

Have a great weekend SMACKIES! :D


End file.
